This invention relates generally to binoculars and more particularly to a quick focus binocular device wherein the individual ocular lenses are adjustable independently of one another.
Conventional binoculars are focused by means of a knob or wheel which effects adjustment of both of the ocular lenses in unison until the image is properly in focus. One of the ocular lenses has an individual eyepiece focus ring or the like which is then turned to compensate for any dioptric differences between the user's eyes. Focusing of conventional binoculars thus entails initial focusing of the two ocular lenses together followed by a final adjustment of the focus ring, a procedure that is difficult and time consuming as well as lacking in accuracy. Often, the initial focusing step properly focuses the lens which does not have the individual focus ring. In this case, any attempt to adjust the focus ring will be unsuccessful and the procedure must be repeated from the start if proper overall focusing is to be achieved. As can be easily appreciated, the inaccuracy and the frequent need to repeat the focusing procedure a number of times results in considerable inconvenience and frustration to the user of the instrument.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists for a binocular device wherein both eye pieces can be quickly and conveniently focused with precision. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically it is an object of the invention to provide a binocular device which has individual control of the adjustment of each ocular lens independently of the other ocular lens. Since focusing of each lens is carried out separately and independently of the other lens, each lens can be quickly and accurately adjusted to the eye, and there is no need to separately compensate for any dioptric differences between the eyes. An individual focus ring for one the eye pieces is thus unnecessary and the expense of the focus ring is eliminated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a binocular device of the character described wherein adjustment of the ocular lenses can be effected quickly and conveniently. The adjustments are made with the fingers which are applied to rocker bars while the device is held in the hands in the normal fashion. Thus, the telescope held by the user's right hand is adjusted with the fingers of the right hand and the telescope held by the left hand is adjusted with the fingers of the left hand.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described in which pivotal motion of the rocker bars is translated into precise adjustment of the ocular lenses.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a binocular device of the character described which is constructed simply, economically, and ruggedly.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.